Nowadays, people are becoming increasingly concerned about their health. In daily life, the patient is always subconsciously aware of his heart going wrong when going through the following experience: having discomforts, such as palpitations, fatigue, shortness of breath, or a sense of breathing difficulty for daily or physical activities; sudden retrosternal pain or chest tightness when tired or stressed; too fast, too slow, deficit or irregular pulse; sudden awakening during sleeping or nightmare, having palpitations, chest tightness, shortness of breath, it is necessary to sit up for a moment before upturn; having a sense of breathing difficulty, chest tightness or chest pain in a sexual experience; having a sense of palpitations, chest tightness or chest pain after a generous meal, or when it is cold, or when smoking or watching an intensive movie or TV; having chest tightness, shortness of breath, or a sense of breathing difficulty in a public place; easier to feel palpitations or shortness of breath than before or than others when going upstairs; having a burst of sudden palpitations, dizziness, sudden blackouts, a sense of falling; having a sense of abnormal heart beat sound at rest, or quiver feeling when a palm touches a heart position of the anterior chest wall; indeed, the occurrence of such phenomena may be early symptom of inducing cardiac disease.
Since the above phenomena is often a contingent event for most patients, they cannot obtain timely medical treatment during the attacks, and after the event, the only thing they could do is to state their feeling at that moment to a doctor, and there was nothing unusual in a conventional electrocardio waveform measurement; even if a Holter (dynamic electrocardio measuring meter) is used to perform continuous monitoring and measurement for 24 hours, it is also difficult to capture effective diagnostic evidences according to one or several electrocardio waveforms, but the patient may occasionally have obvious self-conscious symptoms.
Compared to a conventional heavy medical electrocardio monitor, the commercially available portable electrocardio measuring device at present is more suitable for domestic use; however, since its internal structure is complex, assembling of relevant major structures and circuit boards in the production process is cumbersome, and the volume of the product is somewhat heavy, it is not as convenient to carry as electronic products, such as a mobile phone or a PDA. In the outdoor or a public place, when a patient suffers from a self-conscious symptom, such as palpitations or ecphysesis, which needs to perform electrocardio measurement, the existing portable electrocardio measuring device cannot offer service of electrocardio waveform measurement for the patient at any time due to a restriction of the product volume and inconvenience to carry.